A Project
by onebecamenone
Summary: Maybe Kanda had a friend, and maybe this "friend" was annoying and hard to deal with, but certainly...he could enjoy the company every once and a while.


For the record, the name of the story is A Project, I'm totally done working on this :P.

Lol anyway, i'm not even sure where i was going with this story in the first place. It's pretty sucky either way, but i wrote it! Yes, i can still write :B That's what i've been attempting to prove, that i can still write.

well i dunno, enjoy this? possibly? PLEASE?

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>Rain was never something hated by him. It brought upon mud and dark skies and further reason to be alone. Just the drizzle would slow things to a halt in some places, rain's mere presence destroying and mangling any person's plans and in some cases what little intelligence they had. This simple act of water cascading from the skies far above could become an act of life or an act of destruction. Life or destruction, or neither in this boy's case.<p>

No. He just liked to walk in the rain, to feel the mushy ground ooze between his toes and under his feet. Getting wet never mattered to him, and he wouldn't care of the sicknesses he could catch. For those moments the rain drops fell, it was only him and the rain, him and something he could call "friend" perhaps. If an inanimate object could be such a thing, the rain would be his.

This blue haired boy walked from the house, a normally quiet one had his parents not been fighting, and into the yard. He wore only, and exclusively, a white t-shirt and black pants. The bickering parents had not even taken the time to buy the young man something to hold his long hair back in place, as the consequence would be, the only blue hair fell down to his back, flooding over his shoulders.

His lifeless and dull face looked up to that pouring sky, not bothering to care when he was hit by the small drops. Though only then did he look down and continue on to the road and even farther. Even in his lies, he knew he had a friend, one friend, even more a friend than this precipitation that so surrounded him on this day.

However, the simple scanning of the neighborhood park proved pointless as it was obvious no one was there. Why would anyone be? It was pouring rain. He huffed to himself before walking farther in; feeling the mud squish between is toes. At the present moment, it was annoying him.

Feeling as though there was nothing better to do, the young man sat down under a tree where a small unkempt bench was. It was fairly dry, but not too incredibly so. Now there was nothing to do but wait long enough, long enough for him to be sure that his parents would be done fighting.

"HEY!" a very loud enthusiastic voice shouted out, making the bluenette jump a little.

He looked up only to see a flash of red before someone was seated beside him.

"Whatcha up to Yu-chan?" said someone asked. This someone was an inch or so taller than "Yu-chan" or Kanda as he preferred, and was adorned with messy red locks falling over his face. This hair hid a dark black eye patch from view, while the other left eye stood out as it almost glowed green against his pale skin.

"Don't call me that, idiot," Kanda replied, his dark eyes rolling.

The boy chuckled, "Fine then, _Kanda_," he added extra emphasis, knowing it would make Kanda mad.

"What do you want, Lavi?" It was painfully obvious that Kanda was _avoiding _looking at the red-head.

"Oh um…" Lavi hesitated, stopping to think. He really didn't know what he _wanted_, he just saw Kanda and figured he'd talk to him. "Well….I dunno. It's raining and you look cold," He smiled his cheesy smile.

"I'm not cold! Idiot usage…" Kanda grumbled, leaning his head against the cold tree trunk.

"Now, now, what have we talked about, you and your Japanese?" That smile wouldn't go away.

"I speak it so you _can't_ understand," Kanda so blatantly confessed.

"That hurts, Yu-chan," Lavi joked, leaning back against the tree as well, only his hands were folded behind his dead as sort of a pillow.

"Che."

"Hey!" Lavi shot up, "I know you'll kill me for this later, but since you obviously —"

"SLOW DOWN!" Kanda shouted, slapping the young beside him.

"S-sorry, Yu," Lavi smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to know if you wanted to work on the project, I mean it's kinda due at the end of the week and stuff…"

Kanda sighed, why had he agreed to partner up with the red-headed nuisance? Oh right, Lavi was the only one who would risk sitting next to him. "Yeah fine," Kanda rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that Lavi was coughing by the time they reached his house. Not that Kanda actually cared, it was more annoying, or so he continued to tell himself. He knew somewhere down deep he did care, just not at the moment.<p>

"Will you stop hacking?" Kanda sneered about ten minutes into working. Lavi's grandfather had been kind enough to make them both some hot chocolate and retrieve them blankets, but Lavi wouldn't stop coughing.

"Can't," he coughed again, holding the blanket closer, "help it, Yu," Lavi sniffed.

"I can't believe you got yourself sick," the annoyed young man angrily flipped through Lavi's near by book.

"Sorry I felt like talking to you," Lavi grumbled, curling up further. Sure he felt a little guilty for making Kanda do most of the work, but he was undeniably sick.

"You're such a retard," Kanda mumbled, adding more to the report he'd been typing on Lavi's laptop.

"I'm sorry…" Lavi sniffed.

Kanda sighed and quickly "x'd" out the document after saving it. The internet browser left next, and then the laptop was closed. A swift movement closed the History book. Before Lavi could ask what had was going on, Kanda shot him a "shut up by yourself or I'll make you" glare before shoving the book back into Lavi's backpack and pushing the laptop away from the edge of the glass table.

The shoeless young man then shifted so he was more comfortably seated in the sagging couch. In fact, he was leaning against the arm rest, one of his legs hanging off the couch. The blanket he had so angrily accepted was no longer around his shoulders, but hanging partly off the couch. With one soft gesture of the hand, Lavi knew what Kanda had meant by this sudden change.

With slight hesitation, the red-head shifted so that he was resting against Kanda. Once he was seated comfortably, Kanda brought his drooping leg up onto the couch as a method of sort of caging Lavi. Either way, Lavi felt content to lay there, his head on Kanda's slowly rising and falling guest, curled up under **two** blankets, surrounded by Kanda's legs on either side.

"Gee, Yu, you're being super nice," Lavi chuckled, snuggling down just before he coughed again.

"Che." Came Kanda's response. His thin arm reached behind him to the side table to grab the remote. He handed it to the sick in front of him.

"Aww, thankies, Yu," Lavi chuckled and turned on his favorite program of the month, Paranormal Witness.

"I thought this shit scared you," Kanda scoffed.

Lavi shrugged, then coughed again, "How can it—" He coughed again, "when you're with me?" he weakly smiled, coughing again.

Kanda's arms, as if they had a mind of their own, wrapped around Lavi's waist as he settled down to continue watching the show. Lavi smiled. He would've held onto Kanda's arms had he not been buried in blankets. But either way, he was just as content to lay there in his arms.

* * *

><p>Not 2 hours later was Kanda being forced to carry Lavi to his room. It had surprised both of the boys that Kanda's father had actually stopped by to see if he was there. It wasn't often either of his parents noticed he was gone.<p>

So since Kanda didn't want to leave, he was taking as long a time as possible getting Lavi up the steps, and it did help that Lavi probably weighed 20 pounds more than Kanda.

"Thank you," Lavi said as he was sat in his bed. He laid backwards and motioned for Kanda to come closer.

Kanda did so, only to almost flat out laugh as he _playfully _hit his friend.

"You're such an ass," He said.

Lavi smiled, "Swing by tomorrow?"

"Probably, we do have to get that project done. And it would see I have a new one," he ruffled the redhead's hair.

Lavi looked confused, "Me?"

Kanda nodded, "Though I think you've always been a project. They're always a hassle, but sometimes you just have to enjoy them."

Lavi smiled, "I'll take that as a—" he stopped and coughed, "compliment, Yu."

"Good. See ya tomorrow," Kanda waved as he headed for the door.

"Mmm, lov'ya, Yu," Lavi smiled, turning onto his side.

Kanda was momentarily taken aback, but nonetheless he continued without even the slightest peep. He'd be back the next day, rain or not, after all, how could he enjoy such a project if he never saw him?

* * *

><p>And that was my sad excuse at a KandaLavi fic. Please refrain from throwing carrots at me<p> 


End file.
